revelationspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Translations of the Revelation Space series
This article offers an overview of known translations, to date, of works set in Alastair Reynolds' Revelation Space universe (RSU). Translations are sorted by language, in alphabetical order. Czech translations Publisher: - Nakladatelství Triton (The Prefect, Chasm City and Inhibitor trilogy novels) - Ikarie magazine (Great Wall of Mars, A Spy in Europa, Dilation Sleep, Nightingale, Galactic North) - Pevnost magazine (Glacial) Translated by: - Jan Oščádal and Jana Oščádalová (The Prefect, Chasm City and Inhibitor trilogy novels, Ikarie and Pevnost magazine editions of the short stories Great Wall of Mars and Glacial) - Jiří Engliš (Ikarie magazine editions of the short stories A Spy in Europa and Nightingale) - Tomáš Richtr (Ikarie magazine edition of the short story Galactic North) - Stanislav Švachouček (Ikarie magazine edition of the short story Dilation Sleep) Cover artist: - Jan Patrik Krasny (all novels except for The Prefect) - Chris Moore (The Prefect) Elysium Fire, the Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days anthology, and the short stories Weather and Grafenwalder's Bestiary have not been translated. None of the short story translations have been published in book form, only in issues of Czech science fiction magazines. Dutch translations Publishers: Het Spectrum Translated by: Peter Cuijpers (Het Spectrum, 2001) Cover artist: Bas Waijers To date, no other Revelation Space series works have been translated to Dutch. Finnish translations Publishers: Like Kustannus (Like Scifi edition) Translated by: - Hannu Tervaharju (The Prefect, Elysium Fire, Chasm City, Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) - Pirkko Talvio-Jaatinen (Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) Cover artist: Mika Kärnä (Revelation Space) French translations Publishers: - Presses de la Cité, Paris - Presses Pocket (imprint of Presses de la Cité) Translated by: - Dominique Haas (Presses de la Cité, Presses Pocket - Chasm City, Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) - Sylvie Denis (Presses Pocket - Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) Cover artist: - Chris Moore (Presses de la Cité editions) - Alain Brion (Presses Pocket editions, overview) To date, the Galactic North anthology and its short stories have not been translated, and neither have the novels of the A Prefect Dreyfus Emergency spinoff series. Examples of translated names and terms *lighthuggers - gobe-lumen *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (lighthugger) - Le Spleen de l'Infini *''Zodiacal Light'' (lighthugger) - Le Lumière Zodiacale *''Gnostic Ascension'' (lighthugger) - L’Ascension Gnostique German translations Publishers: Heyne Translated by: Irene Holicki (Heyne, 2001-2011) Cover artist: Chris Moore Examples of translated terms and names *lighthugger - lichtschiff *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (lighthugger) - Sehnsucht nach Unendlichkeit *Melding Plague - Schmelzseuche *The Canopy - Rostgürtels *Rust Belt - Rostgürtel *Ultranauts (Ultras) - Ultranauten (Ultras) *Demarchists - Demarchisten *Conjoiners - Synthetiker *Conjoiner Drive - Synthetikertriebwerke *Pattern Jugglers - Musterschieber *Hyperpigs - Hyperschweine *Inhibitors ("Wolves") - Unterdrücker ("Wölfe") *Shrouders - Schleierweber *Hell-class Weapons - Höllen-Klasse-Geschütze *Cryo-arithmetic engines - Kryo-arithmetische Aggregate *Dream Fuel - Traumfeuer Japanese translations Publishers: Hayakawa Shobo (Hayakawa Bunko SF series) Translated by: Naoya Nakahara (A Spy in Europa, Great Wall of Mars, Weather, Diamond Dogs, Revelation Space, Chasm City) Cover artist: Washio Naohiro (Great Wall of Mars anthology, Chasm City) Over half of the short stories (specifically, five) from the Galactic North anthology have been translated into Japanese by Naoya Nakahara, but published in Japan in a separate anthology, containing Reynolds' shorter works set in the Revelation Space universe. The novella Dimaond Dogs, from the other collection, is also included in this Japan-only anthology of RS material. At least three of the novels of the RS series have also been translated, again by Nakahara. Spanish translations Publishers: La Factoría de Ideas Translated by: - Pilar Ramírez Tello (Chasm City) - Isabel Merino Bodes (Revelation Space) - Altor Solar, Isabel Rosell and Marta Garcia (Redemption Ark) - Elena Castillo Maqueda (Absolution Gap) - Olga Marin Sierra (The Prefect) Cover artist: Chris Moore References See also *Revelation Space series cover art Category:Behind the scenes